Solutions exist to hide cables in walls which require the use of fish wires or rodding devices to push/pull the cords between two holes into the wall which are then covered with a screw in cover plate afterwards. These plates need to be removed to insert a new cable.
One solution has an electrical extension between two cover plates to transfer power without feeding an electrical cable through, but still requires that cables be pulled through using fish wires.
Cables can be “hidden” by installing separate Audio Visual jack points, which television and AV cables then plug into. Jack points are interconnected by wiring in the wall cavity but terminate at each jack point.
Existing solutions all require use of fishing wires and rodding devices to pull the cables through. Most solutions need to be removed and re-installed to later pull through a new cable. No solutions provide continuous pipework behind the wall that prevents bug ingress into the wall cavity. Dust can also be a problem particularly if the wall is an external cavity wall.
Separate jackpoints introduces additional connections, each of which weakens the signals being transmitted and lowers quality. The cost of AV jack points is high and requires more advanced DIY skills than most ordinary citizens will have.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.